U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a control system for a marine vessel having a marine propulsion system than can be attached to the marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus.